


Bets and silent Shovel Talk

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: Tumblr/oa3 request [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets and silent Shovel Talk, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Natasha announced to her team that she's dating May, everyone is making bets on  Natasha getting a shovel talk from penny.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Tumblr/oa3 request [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Bets and silent Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenchaos9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenchaos9/gifts).



> This is a request from frozenchaos9, the second idea is a bit hard so I decided the first one

In the training room of stark tower, Natasha and steve were doing their one on one intensive combat training. All avengers were leaning against the wall as they were wiping their and drinking water from their water bottle as they already did their combat training 

The only member who was not with them in the training room was penny parker aka spidergirl. She couldn’t attend since has to go to school and do her has Physics and chemistry test. 

But promised that she will do intense training with steve. Anyway back to the combat training between Steve and Natasha. As Natasha was about to attack Steve, who was about to defend himself, she smirked.

“I’m in a relationship with May parker” Steve and the team widened their eyes in shock and clint spit out water on the ground from what Nat unexpectedly announced. Sam just whistled in surprise.

“Haha, congratulation on being in a relationship with Daughter of spider’s aunt” Thor exclaimed, giving his female teammate a goofy smile. 

“Congrats Nat/Natasha” Bruce/Wanda said with a smile.

“What! you’re dating Underoos hot aunt when did that happen!” Tony loudly exclaimed in shock. Steve turned his head to them with a frown as he didn’t notice Natasha slid down. 

“This isn’t the time to AAH!” Steve yelped as he trips on safely on the mat when Natasha slid fast her leg across his feet. 

Natasha looked at the team with a calm look. “She and I have been dating for about two months, its not a big deal” she replied, shrugging her shoulder before bending her body and grab steve’s hand. 

“Thanks” Steve groaned, lifting himself with Natasha's help as Tony childishly pout. “You wound me, Natasha, It is a big deal!” Tony whined exclaimed as Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“I never heard this news from Underoos or Legolas, do they know about this before me!” Tony asked, pointing at clint, who held his hand up in defense. 

“Woah, I didn’t know about Nat being in a relationship with spider-kid’s aunt but if I did, I would never tell you!” Clint declared at the same time, Tony dramatically gasped, crossing his arms.

“I haven’t informed little spider about my relationship with her aunt” Natasha stated, wiping her neck with her face towel as Tony, clint and the team widened their eyes again in shock.

“If the kid doesn’t know about it why did you tell us?” Sam curiously asked while the team was thinking about it as well. Natasha picked up her water bottle before looking at him and the others. 

“Because she proposed that we reveal our romantic relationship in our side, some telling you all and may telling little spider” Natasha informed before looking at tony with a glare.

“So if the little spider doesn’t about us and you told her before may, I will rip beat the crap out of you” Natasha warned. 

Tony held up his hands in defense. “Alright alright, I won’t tell her” He replied as Natasha nodded before she quickly drank her water.

After Natasha finished drinking, she grabbed her face towel and walked out. “Since our combat training is done, I’m heading out to shower.” She said before leaving. 

By the time Natasha left the training room, Tony and the others looked at each other “$50 for underoos to web by the tower and giving black widow the shovel talk” Tony said with a grin before almost everyone in the training room started arguing and making bets about penny how and when is giving Natasha the shovel talk.

Steve on the other hand betted that penny won’t give Natasha the shovel talk since she’s too innocent to give a violent shovel talk to a badass female spy.

However the shovel talk never happened, penny found out from her sweet aunt about the relationship, and the team was hoping that she would give Natasha the shovel talk but it didn’t happen...yet. 

But one day during their mission while the team was fighting against hydra, Natasha looked at penny carrying a large hydra tank. A few minutes ago, Natasha throws herself from her motorcycle before it was destroyed by the same tank. When the main gun of the tank was pointing at Natasha, penny saved her.

Penny strongly rips the tank in half before glaring at Natasha. The two glared at each other, after a minute later, Natasha understandably nodded before the two started to hydra ass.  
Clint saw the whole thing with a confused and surprised look before shooting some arrow bombs at some hydra group. “Guys I think the kid gave nat a silent shovel talk.” He said on the com.

“What!” The team shouted in shock.


End file.
